Holidays
by Shadow.SSJ
Summary: Le temps des fêtes est arrivé. Batman ne prévoit pas déroger de sa routine. Noël est un jour comme les autres dans l'année. Ses proches réussiront-ils à faire changer sa tradition?


**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à DC Comics. **

En ce mois de décembre, la ville de Gotham était recouverte d'un manteau blanc. Alfred Pennyworth observait la neige tomber lentement, songeant aux jours à venir. Batman étaient toujours occupé en cette période de l'année, ce qui rendait les réunions familiales... _compliquées._ Semblait-il que cette année ne ferait pas exception. L'arrivée au manoir de Dick, l'aîné, n'avait rien fait pour aider Alfred, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré.

Trois jours plus tôt, le jeune homme était arrivé en taxi avec ses bagages. À son arrivé du bureau, Bruce avait été surpris de voir son fils. Un seul regard vers Alfred lui avait fait comprendre que Richard n'avait pas pris lui-même la décision de venir passer les fêtes à Gotham, il avait été invité. Néanmoins, il approuvait l'initiative du majordome.

ooo

Richard Grayson venait d'arriver au Manoir Wayne. Il aimait la période des fêtes. C'était le seul moment de l'année où Gotham n'avait pas l'air d'un ramassis de déchets infesté de criminels plus imbéciles les uns que les autres.

Dick n'était pas un imbécile, malgré qu'Alfred lui aie assuré que l'initiative venait de son père, il savait que Bruce ne devait même pas réaliser quelle date il était et quel moment de l'année approchait. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que les cadeaux qui dormaient sous le sapin avaient été acheté par Alfred et non par Bruce lui-même. Ho, Bruce les aimaient, lui et Tim, et il avait aimé Jason, mais les démonstration d'affection n'étaient pas son fort. Dick n'avait jamais vraiment passé un véritable Noël en famille depuis que ses parents biologiques étaient décédés. Chaque année, Batman patrouillait Gotham, était de service à la tour de guet, ou répondait à des appels du GCPD. L'année précédente avait été mouvementée et Bruce avait dû passer Gotham au peigne fin pour retrouver le Black Mask et ses hommes pour démanteler un trafique d'explosif. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas passé le jour de Noël en service en tant que Batman, mais l'avait passé à dormir, oubliant complètement le réveillon.

Cette année, il allait le confronter et l'obliger à passer le réveillon en famille.

ooo

Tim s'était réveillé au son d'une dispute. Dick et Bruce, _encore_. Depuis l'arrivé de Dick trois jours plus tôt, c'était la cinquième fois que les deux hommes _argumentaient_. La première fois, ça s'était terminé de façon plutôt pacifique.

Tim avait l'habitude des disputes. Depuis quelques années, son frère et son père ne pouvaient pas passer une journée sans se disputer. Bien que Dick affirmait le contraire, Tim se doutait que c'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à quitter le nid. Son frère lui manquait, même s'ils se téléphonaient régulièrement, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Décidant de se lever, le garçon prit une douche et descendit à la cuisine pour casser la croute. Quelques fruits et des tartines plus tard, il était dans le salon familiale. Bien calé dans le sofa, il observait le sapin d'un regard perdu. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser qu'Alfred l'observait.

Ne vous en faites pas Maître Tim, Maître Bruce et Maître Dick finiront bien par cesser de se disputer comme des enfants.

Croyez-moi Alfred, ils ne cesseront jamais, sourit Tim.

Je dois bien avouer être du même avis.

Mais pour une fois, j'aimerais bien que Dick gagne son point. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien que...

Batman prenne des vacances pour les fêtes?

Oui... Mais je doute que ce sera pour cette année. Même Dick n'a pas réussi à le convaincre. Je crois que même vous, vous auriez du mal à le convaincre...

Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Les cadeaux, c'est bien beau, mais sans _Papa_... c'est pas aussi bien.

Tim baissa la tête, déçu. Le majordome l'observa pendant quelques instants, songeur. Il venait de prendre sa décision, il allait prendre les grands moyens.

ooo

_Foutue journée._

Batman était devant le Bat-Ordinateur, en train de terminer un rapport pour la Ligue. La dernière ligne écrite, il l'envoya tout de suite à Superman. Il se cala un peu plus dans sa chaise en soupirant. Il avait mal à la tête, pour faire changement. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours en mission pour la Ligue à Metropolis. Luthor avait décidé de payer quelques imbéciles pour faire du grabuge pour les distraire et tenter de prendre Superman par surprise. Son nouvel essai avait échoué, encore. Personne n'avait été blessé.

_Perte de temps._

Pendant ce temps, le Pingouin avait profité de son absence pour en une seule nuit faire autant de grabuge dans la ville que Luthor et ses sbires en trois jours. Trouver les contrebandiers et récupérer les armes n'avait pas été compliqué, mais cela l'avait quand même privé de quelques heures de sommeil. Il était donc rentré gelé, épuisé et frustré.

À peine remonté dans le manoir qu'il était tombé sur Dick. Une nouvelle dispute avait eu lieu. Il avait tellement été pris à s'engueuler avec son fils que Bruce n'avait pas vu passé le temps et était arrivé près d'une demi-heure en retard à sa réunion. D'habitude il profitait de ces réunions pour reprendre un peu de sommeil, mais celle-ci était importante. Réunion de fin d'année... Les _Entreprises Wayne Tech._ avaient augmenté leur profit cette année encore. Les nouveaux investissements donnaient de bons résultats.

Batman se releva de sa chaise, profitant d'être seul pour jurer contre les courbatures et ses côtes cassées qui mettaient du temps à guérir.

_Tour de guet à Batman. Il y aura une réunion de la Ligue dans une heure._

Encore une réunion de la Ligue...

J'arrive.

C'est encore plus renfrogné que Batman monta prévenir Alfred pour ensuite prendre le chemin du téléporteur.

ooo

Alfred sut que Bruce était rentré lorsque le signal d'une arrivée dans la Bat-Cave vibra dans sa poche intérieure de son veston. Il savait que Bruce serait de mauvais poil et qu'il n'aimerait pas cette conversation, mais il devait intervenir. Plus les années passaient, moins Bruce était vu pendant les fêtes. Ce n'était sain pour personne. Les garçons avaient besoin de leur père. Et leur père... Leur père devait faire passer sa famille avant Gotham. Sa mission était importante aux yeux de Bruce, Alfred le savait mieux que personne, mais il savait aussi que Bruce avait tendance à oublier les choses qui avaient _vraiment_ de l'importance. Lorsqu'il descendit, il arriva directement sur une nouvelle dispute. Alfred se stoppa net et écouta, attendant le bon pour intervenir.

Les criminels ne prennent pas de vacances Dick.

Toi non-plus!

Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation ce matin-même.

Non, j'argumentait et tu me coupais la parole.

Tu sais comme moi que cette période est ...

Écoute-toi! Sais-tu au moins à quelle période de l'année nous sommes?

Évidemment. La période où...

_Le taux de criminalité est le plus élevé._ Je sais, c'est la même chanson chaque année. Justement, tu ne sais pas quelle période nous sommes. C'est Noël Bruce! C'est la période où les familles normales se réunissent et passe du temps _ensemble_! Tu n'es jamais là! Et quand tu es là, tu es soit blessé et épuisé, soit tu dors!

Dick.

As-tu pensé à Tim?

Dick.

Et Alfred? A-t-il jamais eu la chance de passer un Noël normal?

Dick! Ça suffit! J'ai des responsabilités, tu le sais. Je ne peux pas m'en départir.

Et ouais! Tu as des responsabilité en tant que père Bruce! J'en ai ma claque. Ne me cherche pas au manoir demain matin. Mais bien sur, tu ne remarqueras probablement rien, hein! Ne cherche pas Tim non-plus, je l'amène avec moi. Je vais le ramener après les fêtes.

Dick.

Bonne nuit.

Alfred n'intervint finalement pas. Il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il remonta silencieusement et se dirigea vers les cuisines pour prendre un thé.

_S'il n'a toujours pas compris, comprendra-t-il un jour?_

ooo

Le lendemain matin, Alfred s'était levé encore plus tôt pour préparer ses affaires et celles de Tim. La veille, il avait changé ses plans. L'échange entre le père et le fils lui avait fait réaliser à quelle point le père était épuisé mentalement. Il n'était plus seulement têtu, mais épuisé. Tellement épuisé qu'il se murait dans son entêtement pour ne laisser rien paraître. Il était moins patient qu'il ne l'était déjà et rentrait plus souvent blessé. Alfred se sentit honteux de ne pas l'avoir vu avant.

Cette fois, il allait utiliser la situation à son avantage. Il était temps de prendre Batman à son propre jeu.

ooo

Superman observait ses collègues de la Ligue. Ses collègues, et _amis_. Ils les avaient appelé pour une réunions de dernières minutes. Ils avaient discutés pendant plus d'une heure, certains avaient été mécontents, mais au final, tous avaient accepté. Changer ses plans à la dernière minutes ne serait pas facile, mais Clark savait que ses parents et Lois comprendraient. Les autres auraient peut-être plus de difficultés à en faire de même, mais c'était pour une bonne cause. Même Flash avait accepté. Il espérait seulement que ça ne se terminerait pas en catastrophe. Il avait il un pressentiment...

ooo

Bruce venait de rentrer au manoir. Après une douche rapide pour relaxer un peu, il était descendu à La Bat-Cave pour suivre les rapports quotidiens du GCPD. Rien de remarquable aujourd'hui, la journée avait été calme. Le matin même, il avait trouvé un mot dans la cuisine, près de la cafetière. Alfred était parti avec Tim et Dick pour s'occuper d'eux. D'abord surpris par cette décision, Bruce avait finalement décidé que c'était pour le mieux. Alfred ne prenait que très rarement des jours de congés à l'extérieur. Celui ferait du bien au Majordome de ne pas avoir à supporter ses humeurs massacrantes pendant quelques jours. Et peut-être arriverait-il à faire comprendre à Dick qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer de ses responsabilités parce que des milliers de gens comptaient sur Batman pour être en sécurité le soir du réveillon.

Le téléporteur s'activa et Bruce grogna.

J'ai déjà remis mon rapport Clark.

Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur à ce que je vois. Je suis content de te voir aussi, fit Clark, conservant sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je ne suis pas de surveillance à la tour avant trois jours.

As-tu des projets demain soir? Pour le réveillon je veux dire.

Les mêmes que d'habitude. La réponse est non, mais merci de l'invitation.

Alfred s'inquiète tu sais.

Alfred s'inquiète toujours pour moi.

Bruce, tu es épuisé. Tu as baillé au moins trois fois pendant la dernière réunion.

Et oui Clark, je baille, comme tout le monde.

Bruce, tu ne bailles jamais pendant les réunions de la Ligue. Tu ne bailles jamais en publique.

Tu devrais me voir pendant les réunions de l'entreprise alors...

Tu as été blessé pendant la dernière mission.

Quelques bleus, rien de plus. Ce n'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter.

Oui, ça je sais. Même deux balles dans l'abdomen ne t'ont pas empêché de retourner patrouiller dans Gotham l'été dernier.

Bon, tu vois. Affaire classée. Si tu veux bien, j'ai autres choses à faire.

Bruce, en temps normal, tu n'aurais pas du être blessé dans une situation pareille. Tu as été pris par surprise et t'es pris un coup dans le dos. En temps normal, tu aurais perçu l'arrivée de ce type avant même qu'il n'aie eu le temps d'être à porté de frappe. Tu devrais vraiment prendre quelques jours pour poser le masque et te reposer. Et en profiter pour voir ta famille.

Pas encore un autre, soupira le Justicier. J'ai des responsabilités Clark, je...

Bruce, si tu t'épuises, tu seras blessé plus souvent, ou pire, tu vas te faire tuer. Si tu te fais tuer, alors comment feras-tu pour les remplir tes responsabilités?

C'est une éventualité qu'il faut prendre en considération Clark. Je suis _humain_. Chaque fois que je sors, je risque une blessure mortelle. Alfred et les garçon le savent.

Et tu as tendance à l'oublier justement. Tu dois te reposer et prendre du temps avec ta famille. Ils ont besoin de toi.

Batman resta obstinément silencieux. Clark décida de tender une dernière fois de le raisonner. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il allait employer la manière forte.

Alors Bruce, dis-moi : quel était l'intérêt d'adopter tes fils, si tu les négliges le reste du temps? Chaque fois que tu les repousse, tu leur fait du mal et tu te fais du mal également.

Si tu es venu pour me faire la leçon et me dire comment élever mes fils Clark, commença Bruce en lui jetant un regard assassin qui ferait pâlir de peur même le Joker.

J'ai touché un nerf alors, fit Superman avec un sourire en coin. Écoute, les garçon sont avec Alfred au chalet que vous avez dans le nord du Maine. Il seraient vraiment heureux que tu les y rejoignent. Alfred nous a invité moi et le reste de l'équipe. Nous y seront tous réunis.

Profitez en bien alors.

Bon tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Si demain matin tu n'es pas au chalet, je vais venir te chercher de force. Tu viens, et tu t'amuses, c'est un ordre.

Je n'ai pas d'ordre à...

Ils furent coupés tout les deux.

Oracle à Batman.

Que se passe-t-il?

Rien d'important en ville, tout est calme. Mais je suis d'accord avec Superman.

Bruce fixa l'ordinateur d'un nouveau regard assassin. Non seulement Oracle les avait elle écoutés, mais elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Désolée Superman, j'ai reconnu votre voix. Mais votre identité est en sécurité avec moi. Bruce, je sais que tu fixes l'ordinateur. Ne le fixes pas trop fort, tu vas le faire exploser. La communication était déjà ouverte, c'est toi qui m'a appelé je te rappelle.

Tu ne ferais pas ce genre d'erreurs en temps normal Bruce.

J'ai un marché à te proposer Bruce. Tu vas avec Alfred et les autres et tu apportes ton communicateur et tout ce qu'il te faut pour intervenir rapidement. Prends la Batwing. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit que mon père ne puisse gérer, je te fais signe immédiatement.

Tu serais au jus. C'est une excellente idée.

Vous gagnez, soupira Batman.

Bien, je suis content de l'apprendre. Je vais donc te laisser te _reposer_. On se voit demain.

Mouais.

Une dernière chose.

_Clark._

Les garçons ne savent rien.

ooo

Bruce termina ce qu'il avait commencé, puis décida de remonter dans le manoir. Il se prépara un rapide repas puis, toujours de mauvaise humeur, décida d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva à six heures et se dirigea vers le salon. En y entrant, il remarqua immédiatement qu'il ne restait rien sous le sapin.

_Alfred pense vraiment à tout..._

Il se décida donc à aller prendre un déjeuner complet et deux cafés. Une douche bien longue et chaude plus tard, il était en train de préparer sa valise. Quelques vêtement suffiraient. Que des jeans et des t-shirts, pas de vestons et surtout pas de cravates. Tant qu'à prendre des vacances, alors autant en prendre de vraies.

À sept heures, il quittait le manoir avec la batwing.

ooo

Alfred passait un bon moment avec les garçons. Les membres de la Ligue arriveraient au cours de l'avant-midi. Dick et Tim avaient décidé de l'aider à préparer ce dont ils auraient besoin pour le repas du midi et le repas du réveillon. Recevoir tout ce monde à table, surtout le Flash, demandait du temps et beaucoup de préparation.

Le chalet était modeste. La structure et l'intérieur étaient entièrement en bois, rappelant le style canadien. Il n'y avait pas de salle à manger et la cuisine et la salle familiale étaient à aire ouverte. L'endroit ne comptait que deux petites chambres. Un sapin de Noël trônait près de la porte patio donnant sur l'arrière, et deux sofa et quelques fauteuils étaient répartis autour du foyer en pierre, principal attrait de la pièce.

Clark et J'onn furent les premiers arrivés. Le Martien avait opté pour une apparence humaine pour le voyage, mais il repris son apparence habituelle dès qu'il eut franchit le pas de la porte. Tout deux allèrent déposer leur nombreux paquets sous le sapin et échangèrent poignés de mains et sourire avec les membres de la famille Wayne.

Alfred interrogea Superman du regard et celui-ci hocha la tête. Bruce allait donc venir. Cette journée allait être gravée dans la mémoire de chacun. Ce serait soit l'un des plus beaux Noël d'Alfred, soit le pire.

À peine une heure plus tard, John et Shayera se joignirent à eux, apportant bon nombre de paquets avec eux. Wally arriva peu de temps après, puis ce fut le tour de Diana. Avec eux ils apportèrent bonne humeur et présents.

Tim était ravi. Son sourire s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre et son rire emplissait la pièce à chacune des plaisanteries de Flash. Dick discutait avec Green Lantern et Alfred continuait les préparatifs du repas. Clark s'approcha du majordome et se saisi d'un couteau pour s'occuper des pommes de terre.

Maître Bruce se joindra-t-il à nous?

Il ne devrait pas tarder. S'il n'est pas ici dans une heure, je vais aller le chercher de force. Il a été prévenu.

S'il ne vient pas de son propre chef, alors il serait préférable de le laisser tranquille. Il se renfermerait d'avantage sur lui-même.

Quelque chose d'autre vous tracasse Alfred. La présence ou l'absence de Bruce aura d'autres impacts que ceux dont vous m'avez fait part. N'est-ce pas Alfred?

J'ai bien peur que oui Maître Kent.

Appelez moi Clark. Nous n'en sommes plus au niveau des politesses depuis des années Alfred.

Bruce et Dick se sont encore disputés. Dick refuse de m'en parler. Je les ai surpris. D'habitude, ils ne restent en désaccord que pendant quelques jours, mais cette fois, j'ai bien peut que si Bruce ne fait rien, Dick refusera désormais de lui parler.

À ce point?

J'en ai bien peur.

Je me doutais bien que quelque chose était arrivé, vu l'humeur de Bruce hier. Mais je n'ai pas osé lui poser la question.

Sage décision.

Je commence à le connaître...

Dick a déjà perdu ses parents une fois. Il ne veut pas perdre son père une deuxième fois. Si pour éviter d'avoir à perdre son père, il doit se détacher de lui pour souffrir moins le jour où Bruce ne reviendra pas, alors c'est ce qu'il fera. Sur ce point, Bruce et lui sont les mêmes.

Je comprends. Il arrive. Je viens d'entendre passer la Batwing au dessus de nous.

ooo

Bruce sauta hors du jet et se dirigea vers le chalet. Il était déjà passé dix heures. Le trajet ne prenait pas trois heures, mais il avait du s'arrêter en route pour réfléchir. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas passer le pas de la porte tout sourire en criant Joyeux Noël et s'excuser de son attitude après de Dick et Tim, et Alfred.

Non, Bruce n'était pas aussi hypocrite. Il était toujours en colère contre Dick et Clark, mais il allait faire un effort et ravaler colère et fierté. Pour les garçon et pour Alfred. Il s'était donc arrêté en Chemin pour prendre le temps de méditer.

Maintenant qu'il était face à la porte, il secoua son manteau pour en enlever la neige et se composa un air minimalement de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, il ne jouerait aucun rôle. Ni celui de Batman, ni celui du Playboy. Il ne duperait pas Dick et Clark, et encore moins Alfred de toute façon. Aussi bien jouer franc jeu.

ooo

Dick n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bruce venait de passer le pas de la porte. Il avait cessé de parler en plein milieu d'une de ses meilleures blagues et fixait son père adoptif, bouche bée. John le remarqua, mais fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu. D'une claque dans le dos, Wally le poussa vers Bruce. Tout deux se jaugèrent du regard, puis échangèrent une poignée de main. Tous remarquèrent le froid qui venait de se répandre dans le salon à air ouverte où tout le monde était entassé. Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Clark cru bon d'intervenir.

Bruce! J'ai bien cru que tu t'étais perdu avec tout ce bois!

Je me suis arrêté en chemin.

Retire ton manteau, on meurt de chaud ici!

Tim semblait ravi de voir son père. Dick sourit. Moins d'une heure auparavant, il souhaitait vraiment que Bruce se joigne à eux. Maintenant qu'il était là, il se disait qu'au final, il aurait bien pu rester à Gotham. Il passait un excellent moment avant son arrivé. Il décida de prendre son manteau et de sortir derrière, histoire de prendre l'air un peu.

ooo

J'onn observa l'aîné sortir et le surveilla quelques instant. Il pouvait ressentir sa colère, mais surtout sa confusion. Sa peur également et sa tristesse. Il se tourna vers Batman, et pu discerner les mêmes émotions. Nul besoin d'être télépathe pour le voir. Alors J'onn fit ce qu'il savait était le mieux. Il connaissait suffisamment Batman pour savoir qu'il était inutile de le confronter. Il tenterait donc sa chance avec son fils. Il sortit à l'extérieur et confronta le jeune homme.

Dick ne voulu pas se confier. J'onn savait qu'il lui faudrait plus que de la patience pour percer la carapace de Nightwing, alors il joua sur les émotions les plus fortes du jeune homme. Il se concentra sur la source de sa colère. _Sa peur_.

ooo

Le repas se passa relativement calmement. Entre les blagues et les anecdotes, les rires se faisaient entendre.

La vaisselle était propre et tout le monde discutait autour du foyer. Alfred offrait des rafraîchissement à tous et remarqua l'absence de ses deux têtes de mules.

Clark pointa la porte et Alfred compris qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur.

_Sans doute en train de se disputer à nouveau..._

ooo

Bruce et Dick étaient chacun à une extrémité de la cours arrière du chalet, qui se trouvait entouré par la forêt. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait conscience de la présence de l'autre. Tout deux remuaient leur pensés, ne se doutant pas que personne ne parlait plus à l'intérieur.

Qui veut parier? Je vous l'dit, ils vont s'entretuer d'ici la fin de la soirée, fit Wally.

Ce n'est pas matière à rire Wally! s'offusqua Diana.

Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, au contraire. Ils sont plutôt déprimants.

Je ne vous le fait pas dire, soupira Tim.

Ils n'ont besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce, lâcha Wally au bout d'un moment.

Mauvaise idée Flash, tenta Green Lantern.

Trop Tard. Le Flash avait eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte, de lancer deux boules de neiges bien placées derrière la tête de chacun et refermer la porte.

ooo

Bruce senti la boule de neige lui frapper l'arrière de la tête et se retourna rapidement. C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans la court. Dick le regardait en pleine face et semblait furieux.

Rien de mieux à faire, c'est ça?

Il semblerait.

Tout est calme, donc tu te pointes? Ou bien alors on t'as forcé la main?

Je suis ici de mon plein gré Dick.

Mais oui, tu vas essayer de me faire croire que personne ne t'as forcé la main? Si ce n'est pas Alfred, qui c'est? Tim? Tu as fini par te sentir coupable ou bien tu veux juste que je te foute la paix?

Dick...

Ha mais non, mauvaise pioche. Qui c'est alors, Superman?

Dick arrête de faire l'enfant. Tu voulais que je viennes, maintenant que je suis là, tu boudes.

Je voulais que tu viennes parce que tu le voulais! Pas parce qu'on t'y as forcé! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait comme menace? Qu'il allait t'emmener de force? Ou bien alors il t'as fait un gros discours? _Pauvre Dick, il voudrait un Noël _normal_. Il souhaite ton bonheur et celui de son petit frère. _

Dick, tu sais très bien que même Clark n'aurait pas pu me forcer à venir, même en me forçant de m'_assommer_.

Ha donc c'est bien ça.

Dick.

Te souviens-tu de ce que signifie le mot famille Bruce? Ou bien l'as-tu oublié à l'âge de huit ans?

ooo

Tous eurent l'impression de voir la scène se dérouler au ralenti. En une fraction de seconde, Bruce avait fermé la distance qui le séparait de Dick et l'avait violement saisit par le col de son manteau. La situation n'était pas dangereuse, mais si Dick ne comprenait pas rapidement qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, le tout pourrait rapidement dégénérer. Le jeune homme avait besoin de confronter son père pour de bon, mais il s'était aventurer sur un terrain extrêmement dangereux. Wally avait pâlit et regrettait maintenant son geste.

ooo

J'ai déjà perdu mes parents une fois Bruce. Je n'ai pas envie de répéter l'expérience. Alors vas-y, fait-le, et je m'en irai pour de bon cette fois. J'emmènerai Tim.

Bruce sorti de sa torpeur et relâcha le col de son fils immédiatement et prenant plusieurs pas vers l'arrière.

Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de vous négliger Dick. Je ne veux pas plus que toi répéter l'expérience de perdre des proches. Je ne veux pas non-plus que d'autres aient à traverser ce que j'ai eu à traverser. Tous n'ont pas la chance d'avoir Alfred à leur côté. Chaque criminel capturé représente une vie sauvée.

Je sais ça. Je fais la même chose que toi. Mais j'ai besoin de contacts humains autres que le contact de mon poing avec la mâchoire des pauvres types désespérés ou fous au point de voler ou tuer pour de l'argent. Toi aussi Bruce tu as besoin de contacts humains. Ne va pas me faire croire que le personnage que tu joues en publique t'apporte de véritables contacts humains.

Chaque individu qui se rapproche de Batman met sa vie inutilement en danger.

Bruce, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne! Bordel, je sais me défendre! Tu m'as toi-même entraîner! Les membres de la ligues savent se défendre, Alfred aussi! Tim aussi! Plus tu nous repousses, plus tu te fais du mal bon sang! Ça me tue de te voir ainsi. Plus le temps passe, plus je redoute le jour où Alfred ou un membre de la Ligue viendra m'annoncer que tu as bêtement été tué parce que tu étais épuisé parce que tu as encore refusé leur aide! Penses-tu à Alfred dans tout ça? Il t'aime comme son propre fils Bruce. Chaque cicatrices que tu ajoute à ta collection est une blessure au cœur de plus pour Alfred. L'as-tu déjà surpris à ne pas dormir plusieurs jours en ligne parce qu'il se fait un sang d'encre pour toi?

Je sais Dick.

Alors si tu le sais, montre-le! Tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois Bruce. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Mais pendant que tu essaies d'être partout à la fois, il y en a qui voudrait que tu soies avec eux. Tim a besoin de toi, Alfred a besoin de toi. _J'ai besoin de toi_.

À ce point, Dick regardait son père en plein dans les yeux et laissait aller les larmes librement. Voilà, il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

J'ai besoin de vous beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense Dick. Sans vous, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais cessé de me battre.

Hey, le mot famille, c'est plus qu'un mot. Ça englobe tout ceux qui comptent et qui t'aiment. Tu as une grande famille Bruce, mais tu ne nous laisse pas t'approcher. Je sais que tu ne seras jamais le genre de père à venir voir un match de baseball, à nous emmener au cinéma tout les mois ou des trucs banals du genre. Tu es comme tu es et je t'accepte comme tu es. Froid et distant. Je ne te demande pas de changer. Tu me ferais probablement vraiment peur si tu changeais. Je te demande juste de nous laisser venir vers toi, de ne pas nous repousser. Et je te demande un réveillon par an. Je veux que tu sois heureux, _papa_.

Bruce était sonné. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis, il le fit naturellement. Il ouvrit les bras. Dick parut surpris, mais lui sauta dans les bras naturellement, comme quand il était petit.

_Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Nightwing. _

ooo

À l'intérieur, tous avait retenu leur souffle. Tim était observait les adultes un a un, ne sachant comment réagir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas le voir. Puis Dick sauta dans les bras de Bruce.

Alfred relaxa complètement. La tempête était passé. D'un coup, Dick se retrouva sur le dos dans la neige dans un mouvement brusque. Clark fit un mouvement pour intervenir, mais J'onn l'en empêcha.

Alfred sourit, sachant ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

_Ils auraient besoin de chocolat chaud et de vêtements secs. _

ooo

Dick fut pris par surprise, mais réagit rapidement. Il lui botta fermement le pied gauche, le pied de sa jambe faible, celle dont il s'était fracturé le genou des années auparavant. Ce fut suffisant pour le déstabilisé une fraction de seconde, lui laissant amplement le temps de se défaire de sa poigne. Déjà debout, il ramassa une généreuse quantité de neige et lui balança directement sur la tête. Il se jeta ensuite dessus pour le déstabiliser à nouveau, mais il rata sa chance et se retrouva à plat ventre. Une roulade sur la gauche lui permit d'éviter une boule de neige.

Il croisa le regard de Bruce, et le vit rieur. Rieur et _malicieux. _Il voyait le regard de Bruce Wayne. Non pas Batman ou le Playboy, mais bel et bien _Bruce Wayne_. Le seul et l'unique. Se revoyant un soir d'hiver, l'hiver de ses quinze ans, Dick s'empressa de se remettre debout et passa à l'offensive en lançant des boules de neiges également. Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que leurs rires et l'impacts des boules de neiges qui atteignaient ou non leur cible. Puis ils changèrent de tactique, optant pour les attaques surprises au travers des arbres, essayant de toucher l'autre quand il ne s'en attendait pas.

Dick atteint sa cible en lui sautant dessus par derrière. Bruce réussi à esquiver en parti, mais fut surpris par le choix d'arme du jeune homme. Il avait opté pour remplir son t-shirt de neige, plutôt que de le plaquer au sol. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de danser pour faire sortir la neige de son t-shirt. Dick en profita pour le plaquer au sol sur le dos.

Un grognement de douleur lui échappa et Dick se releva précipitamment.

Je t'ai fait mal?

Ça va aller, tu as seulement tombé sur la mauvaise côte.

Désolé.

Ce n'est rien. Rentrons nous réchauffer un peu.

Bonne idée. J'ai les mains gelées.

On fera un cadeau à Wally plus tard.

J'me doutais bien que c'était quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

ooo

Tous reprirent un semblant de conversation, essayant de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Mais aucun ne dupèrent le duo de détectives. Bien que personne ne fit de commentaire, tous furent à la fois surpris et content de voir un véritable sourire étirer les lèvres de Batman. Voir Nightwing sourire n'avait rien d'inhabituel, mais Batman...

Alfred les poussa à aller se changer pour ne pas attraper un rhume et leur mis chacun un chocolat chaud entre les mains avec un regard qui en disait long. Bruce ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé et que tous eurent cessés de le fixer comme s'il était fou, les conversations reprirent vraiment.

Puis vint l'heure du repas du réveillon. Encore une fois, blagues, anecdotes et rires se faisaient entendre, mais cette fois, Bruce Wayne y mettait sa touche personnelle.

Le réveillon se termina sur une note de gaieté et de bonne humeur. Les cantiques et les chants de Noël avaient été chantés, et tous n'attendaient plus que leur lit. Aucune des chambres ne fut utilisée ce soit là. Tous dormir dans le salon, regroupé autour du foyer.

ooo

Tim se réveilla le premier et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir joyeux en repensant à la veille. Ça avait été le meilleur réveillon de toute sa vie. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la _montagne_ de cadeaux sous le sapin. Il savaient qu'ils n'y en avait qu'un ou deux pour lui, mais quand même, la quantité était... _Wow_.

_Temps de faire des pancakes! _

ooo

L'odeur de pancakes réveilla les derniers retardataires. Tous dégustèrent avec délice le déjeuner préparé par Tim, Dick et Bruce. Alfred n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de participer. Il était donc resté assis à table, se contentant d'observer _ses_ garçons préparer le repas.

Enfin, ce fut le moment. L'ouverture des présents. Tous furent très heureux de leur différents présents et échangèrent poignées de mains et calins en remerciement. Tim sauta au cou de son père et criant de joie. Celui-ci se tourna vers son aîné avec un regard rieur.

Satisfait? J'ai du le faire venir de Boston.

Sérieux? Je croyais que...

Tu croyais qu'Alfred s'occupait d'acheter vos cadeaux de Noël?

Je n'ai jamais su ce que Maître Bruce cachait sous le sapin de Noël avant que vous en ayez vous-même découvert le contenu Maître Grayson, répondit Alfred avec un clin d'oeil.

Comment as-tu... ?

Je ne suis pas démonstratif Dick, mais je suis observateur.

Vrai. Content Tim?

Très! J'ai eu le meilleur cadeau de Noël de tout les temps!

Fait voir.

Je suis avec ma famille, voilà le vrai cadeau crétin!

Dick s'arrêta et regarda son jeune frère. Enfin, il sourit et son père, leur père, fit de même, pendant que les autres riaient aux éclats.

Bon et bien, il fait un peu chaud ici. Et si on allait dehors un peu? lâcha finalement Superman.

Bonne idée, je dois à Wally une boule de neige derrière la tête, approuva Nightwing.

Moi de même, renchérit Batman avec un sourire en coin.

Faudrait d'abord que vous arriviez à me toucher, sourit Flash, sur de lui.

J'y prends part! Fit Robin.

Moi de même, ajoutèrent Wonder Woman et Superman.

Tu te joins à nous Shayera? Demanda Green Lantern avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Pourquoi pas. Ça peut être amusant. Surtout si ça se termine an bagarre, répondit Hawkgirl, malicieuse.

Imposons une limite alors, offrit J'onn. Pas de super pouvoirs.

Nous trois, contre vous autres, renchérit Dick en se pointant lui-même, puis son frère et son père.

Vous êtes de la partie Alfred? Demanda Tim.

Pourquoi pas? Mais je ne promets rien.

Alors nous quatre contre le reste! Cria Nightwing.

Tous sortirent dehors et les deux clans s'installèrent de part et d'autres de la court. La Ligue des justiciers n'eut aucune chance, ayant le désavantage du terrain. Et ils apprirent à leur dépends qu'il leur fallait se méfier d'Alfred...

**FIN**


End file.
